


A Place Where I Don't Feel Alone

by momentsinlove



Series: to build a home [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Domestic, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander's bike fails him and Washington suggest he buys a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Where I Don't Feel Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Wow here I am back at it again.
> 
> Part of the [Places I Remember](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6465424) universe but you don't have to read that to read this. It might help?
> 
> Also I can't believe most of this fic revolves around buying a car and going to the DMV. What is my life? Also this is how all of my experiences have ever went so there's that. 
> 
> I love comments and fic ideas
> 
> find me @ loversoutoftime.tumblr.com

Alexander's bike gets a flat tire as the leaves begin to fall. It's October and the chill has begun to set in on his morning commute. It seems only appropriate that his bike would take a turn for the worst as the weather begins to change.

The only promising part of the whole ordeal is it at least happens when he's only a few blocks away from work. He can walk the rest with his bike, locking it up though at this point it seems useless. If someone wants to steal a bike with a flat tire, good luck to them. When he's finally at his desk he realizes he isn't sure how he's going to get home later.

He doesn't want to be that person, the one that brings their bike on the subway. He could take a bus but honestly, he would rather walk the way D.C.'s buses run. It's a lose-lose situation, whatever option he chooses. He sits at his desk, opens up his laptop and reaches for his phone to send a quick text to Washington, sees if that is a viable option. 

Alex [7:55 am]   
My bike got a flat tire. Can I get a ride later? 

Three dots pop up, a rarity of Alexander. He sometimes waits hours for a reply, just knows that's how Washington is. 

George [7:56 am]  
Yes. Let me know when to pick you up. Have a good day.

Alexander fires off a quick thanks and smiles. Well at least he doesn't have to ride the bus this time.

*  
Alexander manages to get everything he needs done for the day, finishes around 7:30 that night. He sends Washington another text letting him know he's done for the day, that he'll be waiting outside. Alexander unlocks his bike and sits with it, waits for Washington to pull up. It takes him no more than twenty minutes to pull curbside, the trunk popping open.

Alexander carefully puts his bike in, lucky that the trunk is big enough to close the door, moves to get into the passenger seat. He presses a kiss to the corner of Washington's mouth and smiles, says, "I really appreciate it. Stupid bike, that's what I get for keeping it since college."

Washington smiles and pulls into traffic, heading to his place. His hand rests comfortably on Alexander's knee, gives it a gentle squeeze. It's often how he likes to say hello, express how he is feeling.

"Do you drive, I don't think I ever have ever asked if you have a license," Washington says.

"Yeah, I used to have this old junker of a car. It broke down before we met. I was going to get a new one but I had to pay off some debts first, why," Alexander asks and he knows where this conversation it ultimately going to lead.

"What if we got you a new car? You need something far more reliable than a bike. I love picking you up but if I can't, I don't want you to be on public transit. Not that there is anything wrong with it," Washington says quickly, covering up his own dislike for the subway. It had been a conversation turned argument once, Alexander accusing him of being an elitist.

"I'm from New York remember? Public transit doesn't scare me, although D.C.'s does because wow, it is not like the MTA at all," he says grinning, "I guess maybe I can think about getting a car."

"If it is a money thing, I can give you a loan. It isn't a big deal to do that," Washington says.

Alexander goes quiet. He hates when Washington assumes he's that poor. He isn't made of money, no, but he does alright. He has a decent amount in savings and he can pay his bills on time, doesn't complain. He knows how to manage his money, a skill he learned growing up dirt poor. It isn't a big deal to Washington to throw money around, he has that ability but Alexander chooses when to spend his.

Alexander can feel Washington shift in his own seat, clearly aware that what he said must have struck a nerve with Alexander. The tension is there, not a fight or even an argument but Alexander is annoyed. He looks out the window, sighs once or twice just to make Washington is aware. 

"Alex. I'm sorry that what I said didn't come out right. I just don't want you to think that you have to scrape by through in life. I want to help you. I'm okay with giving you the money so you have a car. I mean we met because a car hit you, if that isn't a sign of me wanting to see you are safe, I don't know what is," Washington says and Alexander lets out a little laugh, can't help himself.

"I know you mean well, I don't doubt that. But it sounds like charity. Like 'here Alex, let me give you money every time you struggle, don't worry about it' but how can I not? I'll always owe you if that's the case," Alexander says.

"Fair enough. I think you should look at some cars, we can do it this weekend. Find the ones that are in your price range. I will go along for advice on cars, that's it," Washington says.

"Okay," Alexander responds, letting his hand cover Washington's. Sometimes the argument isn't worth it and he lets this one go.

*

They do go look for cars, Washington picking Alexander up early Saturday morning. Washington has a list of car dealerships, heading to the first one and pulling up. They are greeted by an eager salesman, shaking Washington's hand first and nearly ignoring Alexander until Washington mentions that it is Alexander who is looking for a car.

He gets the look, the salesman eyeing him up and down like he's a fucking child and Alexander grits his teeth. Alexander already knows he isn't going to buy a car from him, no matter how much he might like the car. 

Alexander finds himself looking at a couple of models that are a few years old, have some mileage on them but are in decent condition anyway. Washington occupies the salesman's time, asks him about the engine and all of that, things Alexander knows nothing about and honestly could not care about in the slightest. Does it run is about all Alexander needs to know.

He smiles his best smile before saying he needs to think about it, heads back to Washington's car while Washington takes the card and number from the guy, says that they will be back. Alexander mutters, "No, we fucking won't," under his breath as Washington gets into the car himself. He looks at Alexander who meets his gaze.

"Alex. I know the guy was rude but you didn't have -" Washington starts before Alexander holds his hand up.

"I won't argue, I just want to see the next place. Lets go," Alexander says and Washington drops it, taking him to the next dealership.

It goes far better, the guy actually greets both of them, shaking Alexander's hand and when he learns it is Alexander who needs a car, he turns his full attention to him, asking him what he wants and what he likes. Alexander smiles, allows the salesman to show him a couple of different models, sits in a few and finds one he thinks he likes.

"Can I test drive it," He asks and the guy smiles big, knows he is going to get his paycheck with this sale and he is more than happy to allow Alexander to drive. They do all the paperwork necessary before Alexander drives around the block, gets a feel for the car. They return to the dealership and Alexander looks at Washington before turning to the salesman, smiling.

"I'll take it," he says and he feels Washington's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. Alexander briefly reaches to stroke his thumb over the back of Washington's hand before heading inside.

They sign the paperwork, Alexander lucky he understands numbers and loans, has no issues in getting himself approved to start making payments. It won't change his budge that much, maybe less eating out and splurging on nice suits but he will deal with it, he has his own car again and that's a nice feeling. 

Keys are handing over with a handshake and Alexander takes them. He still needs to get insurance, register the car, etc. but the car is his. He heads out with Washington, immediately calling the number for Washington's insurance as they head to the DMV. It is Saturday and he knows that he'll be waiting awhile but he might as well bite the bullet and take a chance. He gets his insurance approved on the drive over, gets the email that he can show the DMV. 

He heads inside the DMV with Washington, sighs at the lines and takes his number. He waits with Washington, rests against him as he holds all the papers he needs in his hand while idly checking his social media. He grows tired of that after a bit and puts his phone away, looks up at Washington and smiles. 

"Thanks for helping me out today. I really do appreciate it. I mean you are spending a day off in a DMV with me, if that isn't love, I don't know what is," Alexander says and he gets a kiss to the temple, a laugh along with it.

"True. But I know how stressful it can be and I figure you would have been bored without me. I had nothing else to do," Washington says and Alexander rests his head on Washington's shoulder, closes his eyes. He has a long wait.

His number eventually is called, Washington shaking him awake as they make their way to the counter. Alexander hands everything he has over while they woman behind the counter inputs all of his information. Tells him everything looks good but he needs to have the car inspected by the DMV before they will allow him to have the official title. He groans, his annoyance level rising. He just wants to fucking drive, that's it. Buying a new bike tire would have been simple, easy.

He looks at Washington who jerks his head and off they go, back to the dealership to pick up Alexander's car. Alexander kisses Washington, tells him he will go home and meet him there. Washington for once doesn't argue against it and Alexander drives himself to the DMV.

The lady sees him and calls him over, allowing him to bypass the line once again. She heads out to check over his car, writes a few things on her clipboard before looking at him and smiling, "It's good to go. Just get a smog check and make sure it is sent to us okay?" 

He groans because really, one more thing? But he is allowed to have his temporary title while he waits for the real one to come in the mail. He takes his papers and Googles the nearest smog check station, drives there and he finds it to be relatively empty, one other car waiting its turn. Alexander manages to get that taken care of quickly, heading out and he checks the time as it reads after 5 pm. He also is painfully aware he hasn't eaten anything all day, his head pounding. 

*

When he pulls up to Washington's place he thanks whatever deity up in the sky that there is a spot available, parks and heads up to Washington's porch and knocks. Washington's open the door, kitchen dish towel slung over his shoulder and Alexander can smell the food immediately, his stomach growling.

Alexander steps in, practically collapses at Washington's kitchen table and rests his head down, says, "You know. I realized earlier I could have bought a new bike and had more time to be with you. I'm glad you were there with me but I could have spent the day between your thighs instead."

"Alexander," Washington says.

"At least there is still time. I mean I can thank you for being with me, I'll make sure I do that thing with my tongue, you know the-"

"You are something else. Come here," Washington says and Alexander is up, heading over to Washington and he wraps his arms around Washington's neck, kisses him. 

"I want you to fuck me in my car. Or maybe you can give me a blow job while we commute one day. That would be pretty hot," Alexander murmurs. He gets a tap to the hip in response but no arguments from Washington. 

Instead he gets a kiss to his neck, Washington sucking ever so lightly and it's another one of his signs. Washington's ready to go and so is Alexander, all he needs is to get naked, bend over the kitchen island.

Of course it's short lived, the timer for food going off and Alexander is once again aware of his need to eat first. 

He does just that, allows himself to enjoy a glass of wine, puts his feet in Washington's lap as he eats, feels Washington's hand on his ankle, thumb tracing it. It's the touches that Alexander loves the most. He doesn't say it as often as he should, but the way that Washington kisses the back of his neck in bed or the way his fingers seem to always touch Alexander's skin, those are what keep Alexander coming back.

Alexander makes sure Washington is done eating before he moves from his chair, crawls under the table and settles himself between Washington's thighs. He is a man of many promises, will always be happy to do this. Alexander palms his hand over Washington's bulge before pulling the zipper down, freeing him from the confines of his jeans.

Alexander jacks Washington through his boxers, watches his face before he frees him. Alexander's mouth is immediately on Washington, focuses on the head of Washington's cock, his right hand cupping Washington's balls. The best part of sleeping with the same person is finding out what really gets them going and doing it over and over, the reaction always staying the same. He loves looking up to see Washington's face overcome with pleasure, mouth parted.

It's everything to hallow his cheeks, drop his mouth a little more and to hear a whimper. Alexander feels Washington's cock jump in his mouth and Alexander flicks his gaze up again, squeezes Washington's balls as he moans. The look he gets has his own cock jumping in his pants but he can wait, he'll wait all night if he has to. He wants to focus only on Washington. 

Alexander loses track of time, his knees starting to throb as he stays on the floor, working Washington to the brink, pulling off him a couple of times. He wants Washington to be absolutely desperate for it first, doesn't want to let him have it so easily. He puts his mouth back on ever so slightly, tongue swirling around Washington's slit, lapping up the precum and he hears what he is looking for.

"Please Alex, don't tease me. I want to come, I want you to take it down like a good boy for me, can I have that, please," Washington begs and it sounds so good to Alexander. He can't possibly say no.

He takes Washington into his mouth and sucks like his life depends on it, counts in his head and when he gets to 18 seconds, Washington's come hits the back of his throat. Alexander wonders if there is a better feeling and he has to say that no, for him there really isn't. 

He pulls away and clears his throat, moves to get up from the floor, his knees popping as he stands. Washington has a hand on his waist immediately, pulls him down to sit in his lap, kisses Alexander. He isn't shy about tasting his own come, something that drives Alexander absolutely wild. 

Washington is there to push his thighs apart, Alexander letting them fall open easily and the feeling of his hands grinding down on his already hard cock is almost too much. He rolls his hips in an attempt to gain more friction, Washington pressing down just enough to have him moaning into his own fist. 

Washington flicks his jeans open, gets his hand inside, wraps a hand around Alexander's cock and strokes him, wrist twisting as he gets to the head of Alexander's cock and it's too much. He comes unexpectedly, most of it sticking to his underwear which is an extremely uncomfortable feeling but he can't exactly think about that at the moment. He shakes through his orgasm, Washington's hand moving to rest on his stomach, rubbing it gently. 

Alexander laughs, turning his head to press his face into Washington's neck and says, "Did I just come in my pants?"

Washington laughs as well, leans to kiss the top of his head and says, "Yes, you did. It was incredibly sexy to me, watching you lose control like that. I love it." 

Alexander turns in Washington's grip, lifts his head to match Washington's gaze, says, "Well maybe we should try and see if you can get me to lose control again. You deserve that after today."

Washington grins and grabs Alexander's wrist in his own says, "Oh don't worry, you are going to be begging me by the end of the night. I promise."

Alexander licks his lips and thinks, well maybe the pain of the day was all worth it for this moment here.


End file.
